Hiccups Punishment
by sharingstories2
Summary: Hiccup is driving Astrid crazy
1. Chapter 1

He was driving her crazy. She hadn't even talked to him and he was driving her crazy. Everyone knew she was at breaking point well besides him. Nobody knew how Hiccup would be after she'd finished with him. Well they supposed he deserved it after everything...  
>Toothless was sort if scared, he'd been walking through woods in search for his rider, hiccup. When he didn't didn't find him he sincerely hoped Astrid hadn't killed the clumsy sixteen year-old.<br>Astrid loved Hiccup more than life itself, but sometimes he could be a real idiot. When she woke up this morning she found a sight that scared her more then anything. Hiccup. Jumped. Of. His. Dragon. She felt her heart stop but toothless simply caught his rider and they landed perfectly on the ground. She stood gaping at them, Hiccup had just laughed, walked over and kissed her nose. When she didn't do anything he laughed again and walked over. She was about to turn and punch him but found the dragon and rider gone.  
>Later that day she'd stormed into the chiefs home and asked to see his son. Stoic looked up "if you kill him for the stunt this morning can you at least save a bit of him for the funeral?." She looked at her chief in a state of disbelief but nodded anyway. She wandered to the clearing where she knew he'd be with toothless but instead of finding the dragon she just found his rider.<br>She sneaked up on him but before she could do anything he spoke up. "Hey Astrid"  
>"how?"<br>"I know from the last time when to expect you." She had to admit she was impressed that he remembered her stealth, and maybe a bit annoyed that she couldn't sneak up on him.  
>Hiccup got up as a Astrid punched him in the jaw. He stumbled "that's for your stunt this morning." He grimaced but didn't have time to react since kissed him. Hiccup instinctively put his arms around her waist. Astrids heart rate sped up. She pulled away as hiccup grinned "you know you could punish me like that more often." Astrid grinned and punched him again. They carried on their day kissing and talking till toothless found them asleep in the woods.<p> 


	2. The visit

He'd done it again. Drove her crazy. She didn't even know why she was jeloius. He probably doesn't even know the visitor was flirting. Yet that is what annoyed her, how could anyone be so OBLIVIOUS!. She couldn't take it, she stormed away into the woods.  
>Toothless saw his riders lover run away and nudged his rider, who turned to follow his dragons gaze. Hiccup sighed and looked up to his father, who nodded. Hiccup sighed,<br>"look I know you've been giving me 'the look' but i already have a girlfriend, who by the way is better than you. I'm sure your a VERY nice person but I love Astrid with all i have. She stood by me when my own father abandoned me and i could never repay her. I guess what I'm saying is thanks but no thanks" he then turned his back to her and sprinted into the woods. To hopefully not get killed by Astrid.


	3. Married I

Astrid was well aware that Hiccup was the chief's son. Even though she loved Hiccup the chief's constant hints about marriage were becoming to become annoying.  
>Astrid laughed as Hiccup fell over his feet twice. She soon became bored<br>"Hiccup Stoick's cookin_g u_s a meal!"  
>"Astrid h-h-hey he is oh I'll be there in five minutes Urm go back I'll follow you up..." She smirked and leant against the wall her bangs falling over her face. "If you don't mind I'd rather watch your work" Hiccup blushed as he realised he was topless. Astrid laughed as he hurried to get fully clothed.<br>The 'silence' at the chief's house was rather strained as Stoick and Astrid sat waiting for Hiccup to get dressed in his appropriate attire. Astrid fitcheded with the hem of her skirt tying not to scream. Stoick had brought up marriage AGAIN not that she didn't wanna marry Hiccup she just want ready.  
>"Stoick I love Hiccup but we're not ready"<br>"He needs to get married Astrid all your friends are."  
>"Sir they were rushed. I don't want to wreck mine and Hiccup's relationship because you forced us to get married." Suddenly Hiccup appeared his eyes sad.<br>"Dad stop just stop. I know you only want it to happen so we keep the family name but I don't care. I love Astrid with everything I am we talked about it dad but we're just not ready now please stop using me. I get your the chief but you can't control me. Not anymore." Tears streamed down Hiccups face. Astrid looked at the pair confused as to why Hiccup was so upset. Stoick reached out to grab his son but was too slow as Hiccup was out the door and into the woods, Astrid following behind.

part 2 up later


	4. Married II

Astrid found Hiccup Sat in his meadow crying into toothless's scale crept forward so Toothless didn't see her, nobody comes near his rider when he's vulnerable those who tried were most probably killed. Still she managed to get close before Toothless saw her and pounced. Yet again Hiccup saved her. He called Toothless to heel and pulled Astrid up, not before she slapped him. He stumbled back shocked.  
>Astrid sat down on the grass and beckoned her boyfriend to sit. To which he did. "What happened in there Hiccup." The chiefs son looked down and started playing with his fingers. Astrid stared at him until he exploded, like usual.<br>" He still thinks I'm a little boy under his control. He wants me to get married to you to make you have children and carry on the family name. Not that I wouldn't love to get married and have kids with you but it would be forced-"  
>"Hiccup"<br>"I don't want to force you-"  
>"Hiiiccup-"<br>"I want it to be because it feels right not because of expectations-"  
>"HICCUP!"<br>"I love you to much for that.-" Hiccup's rant was cut short by a pair of soft lips tackled his.  
>"Can I speak now?" Hiccup nodded too shocked and stunned too speak.<br>"Hiccup, I don't care that your apparent duty is to make me have an heir and marry me. I don't care that we're not ready for adulthood. The only thing I care about is you and our dragons. I love you Hiccup and that's all there is to it." Hiccup smiled and kissed her cheek "I love you to Astrid."  
>With that the happy couple feel asleep under the stars. Hiccup's faithful Dragon watching them under his watchful eye.<p> 


	5. Crazy and Feisty

If anyone had the right to kill Hiccup for his stupidity it was Astrid. For once it wasn't for what he did but for what he DIDN'T. Honestly if he had just sat down to talk she wouldn't have cared but OH NO he just had to drive her crazy. Again.  
>He hadn't meant to make her angry but he was after all it wasn't his fault he had to go out on dangerous quests. Given that he should've told her he knew why she was mad but calling him a walking fishbone was low. He wasn't mad by any means, he just wanted to get home, kiss her till she stopped breathing (momentarily) then spend the rest of the night with her in his arms.<br>He told her, he said it was a simple two day thing so when did two days suddenly turn into a month. Oh he drove her crazy sometimes all she wanted was him but no he had to go missing... Astrid really misses Hiccup.  
>When he was found nobody understood why Astrid refused to talk to him. Hiccup understood. Nobody knew why Astrid disappeared off in the the forest in the middle of the day. Hiccup knew. Nobody knew why Hiccup bothered with her when she ran away. Astrid did.<br>It was because they loved each other to death. Astrid may be feisty and Hiccup maybe crazy but together they make a good team.


	6. Ring

Astrid stared at hiccup. She had to admit she found his stuttering quite funny. I mean she was annoyed that he dragged her out of bed but once they reached their destination she got over it. He'd taken her to the beach to watch the sunset. She had no idea why he was being romantic all of a sudden but who was she to complain.  
>Toothless was in the shadows waiting for hiccup to make a move. Honestly his rider was so shy sometimes.<br>Hiccup fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He turned to Astrid.  
>"Astrid"<br>"Hiccip." He took a deep breath  
>"Well I've been thinking about this for a while. I i I love you Astrid" suddenly hiccup kneeled down.<br>"I love you... Will you marry me?"  
>Astrid nodded.<br>"Thank you Hiccup"  
>"For what."<br>"For making me happy" and with that the pair sealed the deal with a kiss. Yup hiccup defiantly drove Astrid crazy.


	7. Toothless

If anything seemed beautiful t Astrid it was Hiccups and Toothless's friendship. They worked in sinc. Of course everyone had their own unique relationship with their dragons but Hiccups and Toothless's was so beautiful beautiful doesn't even describe it.  
>Most people thought Astrid's first ride was on Stormfly. They were wrong. It was Toothless that gave Astrid her first taste of open air. She owed Toothless a lot, Toothless seemed to understand that Astrid never really means to harm Hiccup so 910 times he leaves them alone. The great night fury was discovered to be the most human off all dragons and knew when Astrid needed a hand. In fact most of the time he encouraged Hiccup to make the first move.  
>It wasn't just relationship wise if it wasn't for Toothless Astrid probably wouldn't have a boyfriend. Oh yes if Astrid was thankful for anything Toothless gave her it was the reassurance that no matter how many stupid stunts Hiccup pulled Toothless would always be around to save him.<p> 


	8. Down

Everyone knew Stoick was a fearless and selfless Viking. So it wasn't much of a shock when he died to save his son. What was a shock was when on the anniversary of his death Hiccup broke down and ran away. No other Viking would've shown that emotion.

Astrid ran after him. She spent the afternoon looking for the new chief and at long last found him talking to Toothless. He was reassuring the dragon it wasn't his fault.

Astrid stayed there till he became nothing but a heap of withering tears. She suddenly realised no sound was coming from Hiccup. She looked down to see him sleeping and sighed. She knew Hiccup and Stoick had never seen eye to eye but they loved each other. She knew that no matter what she did Hiccup would spiral down. She wished she could fix him but really how do fix a downfall?.  
>Astrid kissed him on the head and fell asleep next to him. Maybe Tommorow she could help him heal.<p> 


	9. Wed

Most poeple on Berk knew that Hiccup was quite a private person. Most vikings had expected this since he was probably the most odd viking to have ever exist. As such many people expected Hiccup and Astrid to elope. This actions was ususally shunned upon but the vikings didn't mind. So when Hiccup announced that he and Astrid were getting married everyone was stunned.

The wedding wasn't as elaborate as a cheifs wedding should but it was one of the best weddings Berk had ever seen. It was small and quaint with a Hiccup Flair. Toothless held the rings and Gobber was the vicar. Towards the end of the day Hiccup went to visit his fathers grave. It was a while later Astrid went to go find him, worried he' dissapeared. She found him talking to the head stone.  
>"Do you recon he'd be proud of me" Hiccup asked.<br>"Of course"  
>"i hope so"<br>"I know so". Hiccup smiled "Well aren't you going punch me?" Astrid smiled and leaned up to kiss him "Not today." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with as much force as she muster. Hiccup kissed her back. Suddenly a shout interupted them.  
>"OI IF YOU'RE GONNA CONTINUE THIS TAKE IT BACK TO YOUR HOUSE" They turned around to find Snotlout frowning. "Hiccup i get that you are married but by odin do you have to do that here?"<br>Astrid growled "Snotlout if i want to do that with my husband in front of you i damn well will" Snotlout scurried away after glaring at both of them. Hiccup stared at Astrid and grinned "God i love you"  
>"Good job"<p> 


End file.
